Entre Libros y Confesiones (ArminxReader)
by AerinArtemisa
Summary: La soldado Lilium de la Policía Militar trabaja en la biblioteca principal de Mitrass desde que ingresó a la milicia. Ella adora los libros, ordenarlos, limpiar el almacén, todo lo relacionado a la lectura, al orden, al silencio y a la tranquilidad. Pero ella adora algo un poco más que los libros. Y se llama Armin Arlert, soldado honorario de la Legión de Reconocimiento.


**Entre libros y confesiones.**

**ArminxReader**

**La soldado _ Lilium de la Policía Militar trabaja en la biblioteca principal del Muro Sina desde que ingresó a la milicia. Ella adora los libros, ordenarlos, limpiar el almacén, todo lo relacionado a la lectura, al orden, al silencio y a la tranquilidad.**

**Sin embargo, ella adora algo un poco más que los libros.**

**Y ese algo se llama Armin Arlert, soldado honorario de la Legión de Reconocimiento y héroe de Shinganshina.**

***SPOILER IMPORTANTE PARA LOS QUE NO LEEN EL MANGA.**

***Aguante el team Armin.  
**

Era un día más en su turno diurno en la biblioteca más extensa de las tres murallas en la capital Mitrass, donde se almacenaban registros de la humanidad, registros de cada soldado de las tres ramas, cuentos para niños, libros de fantasía, romanticismo, poesía épica, entre otras ramas del fascinante mundo de la lectura, _ Lilium se encontraba ordenando los últimos libros devueltos que habían llegado el día anterior. La lectura épica de batallas, victorias y derrotas sí que estaban siendo furor entre los habitantes tras la retoma del muro María. 

Muriel, su compañera, llegó agitada hasta el escritorio pues claramente, había llegado atrasada.

—¡Lo siento, _! Me quedé dormida, la inútil de Hitch me detuvo para que le arreglara ese horrible alisado que se hizo, ugh. —Muriel Denevan era compañera de Hitch desde que se diera la noticia que su antigua compañera, Annie Leonhart, fuera la titán femenina que causó estragos en Sina junto a Eren Jeager. Según la rubia de ojos azules, ya estaba cansada de escuchar las quejas y la holgazanes de su compañera.— Cómo me hubiese gustado compartir habitación contigo, _. Somos de los pocos soldados de la Policía Militar que le encanta su trabajo.

—Bueno, al menos eso tenemos a nuestro favor, la gran mayoría odia este trabajo, pero la paga es más que buena. —Muriel asintió. — Ordena el pasillo de libros épicos, muchos ciudadanos han estado interesados y han dejado desordenado. ¿Sí? —Le indicó la chica amablemente mientras escribía algunos pedidos de libros.

—¡Sí! —Muriel se fue en cosa de segundos a ordenar. _ fue a ordenar los telegramas emitidos hace unos días que ya deben ir a la basura. Sus ojos viajaron a las letras de cada encabezado antes de tirarlos.

"La Legión de Reconocimiento retoma el muro María tras una batalla con Titán Colosal y Acorazado"

"Titán Colosal se pone a favor de la humanidad"

"Solo 9 sobrevivientes a la batalla de Shinganshina. Serán condecorados por la Reina Historia el mes que viene"

"La verdad de las murallas: no estamos solos"

Sonrió con más confianza ante el último telegrama que quedaba.

**"Armin Arlert: El nuevo Titán Colosal"**

Hace unos días, le hicieron una plana completa al nuevo portador del poder de los titanes, uno de los más fuertes, el Dios de la destrucción. Armin Arlert era un chico el cual desde que se unió a la Legión de Reconocimiento, en cada visita, el amable y pequeño rubio de ojos azules pasaba a la biblioteca a leer un libro nuevo. _ siempre lo atendía, tanto así que le tenía los mejores libros para elegir, ella sabía la fecha cada visita de la Legión para reuniones ya que se hacía un protocolo para recibirlos que organizaba la Policía Militar. Un chico sencillo, tímido, ambicioso por el aprendizaje, muy educado. Totalmente un donnadie, invisible e iluso para el muro Sina, pero una esperanza más para la humanidad.

Y mucho más para ella, porque pasando los años, la bibliotecaria de la Policía Militar se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel soldado con unas simples palabras y una sonrisa de parte del ojiazul.

Dobló aquel telegrama y los guardó en su bolsillo trasero con una sonrisa. No supo cómo, pero las visitas diarias y las horas admirándole en silencio cuando se sentaba en el piso a leer le pasaron la cuenta. Su sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas al leer una poesía romántica, el brillo de sus ojos al leer un libro técnico, la amabilidad para entregar y tomar el libro en las manos de _ le cautivaron por completo. La gran mayoría de soldados hombres (al menos los que querían algo con nuestro personaje) eran patéticos para su gusto, totalmente egocéntricos, sin ningún cuidado personal, maleducados, machistas, entre otras características negativas le hicieron perder la fe en tener algún enamoramiento, hasta se había sentido aliviada por ello al no tener ese sentimiento.

Pero se equivocó rotundamente cuando aquel chico de rostro angelical apareció en la biblioteca por primera vez queriendo leer algo de medicina.

"H-Hola, soy… A-Armin Arlert de la Legión de Reconocimiento… ¿tendrá algún repertorio técnico de medicina?"

Se rio sola mientras ordenaba los últimos papeles para dar su primera ronda entre los libreros para tomar una nueva lectura durante unos días. Había pasado de todos los géneros a excepción del romanticismo. No era su favorito, pues las historias eran más o menos erradas a la realidad, o al menos ella en el tema sentimental no era para nada una experta. Solo sentía algo especial por el nuevo chico titán, pero nada más.

O al menos ella pensaba eso, que era solo algo menor que podía controlar sin confesarse.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —Gritoneó Muriel desde unos dos metros de distancia, lo que la hizo saltar del susto, pues solo estaban ellas dos. Su compañera se acercó al escritorio teniendo una pila de libros en sus menudos brazos. _ aún se preguntaba cómo logró entrar a los 10 mejores de su tropa. —La ceremonia para la Legión es esta tarde. Finalmente veremos a quienes retomaron el muro María. Oí que el comandante Erwin Smith murió y que la loca de los titanes tomará su lugar.

—Sí, escuché lo mismo del capitán Nile. Se veía muy afectado, hasta su esposa e hijos irán al entierro en su honor, eso se suponía que estaba prohibido.

Hubo un rotundo silencio entre ellas, pues para ellas, el ex comandante Erwin fue uno de los más valientes y determinados de las tres ramas, un verdadero modelo a seguir. Pocas veces fueron las que pudieron intercambiar palabras, así que los conservan en sus corazones pues era un hombre de los que se deben admirar hasta su legado.

—¿Y… tienes alguna idea de quién más estará en esa ceremonia? —Preguntó Muriel enarcando una ceja. _ la miró confundida por el cambio de actitud. — Oh, vamos, _. No te hagas ¡quizás Armin viene a la biblioteca! No me engañas, estás enamorada de ese rubio desde la primera vez que vino.

__

_"Culpable"._

—¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? ¡No tengo que permitirme esos sentimientos! Soy una soldado con un buen trabajo, es lo único que necesito, no digas tonterías, eso no puede suceder.

—No he escuchado alguna regla contra las relaciones entre soldados más allá de la amistad, _. Honestamente, creo que ya estás exagerando. Admítelo, no pudiste dejar de pensar en él desde que frecuentaba en la biblioteca y esperas que venga otra vez, no eras para nada disimulada cada vez que llegaba, le tenías una línea de libros, todo preparado para que él eligiera.

_ sintió sus mejillas arder y se sentó en la silla más cercana derrotada. Muriel tenía razón, ya no tenía escapatoria.

—Tienes razón… bueno, tal vez. —Murmuró la chica caminando rápidamente hasta la recepción fingiendo buscar algo importante. Muriel no dejó de reír como una niña traviesa persiguiéndola en todos lados, solo para sacarle de quicio.

—¿Cuál es el problema de decirle lo que sientes, eh?

—Bueno…—_ se sentó y sostuvo una mejilla con su mano y su codo en el mueble, suspirando algo desganada por recordar. —Escuché por ahí que él tenía sentimientos por alguien más. Y, esa persona está en un cristal esperando el momento indicado para destruirnos.

—¿Annie? ¿Armin sentía algo por Annie? ¿Es en serio?

—Son solo rumores, pero…

—Eso no lo sabes, _...

—No, Muriel. Jamás podré decírselo a Armin. Seguramente, no sé, yo no sea de su tipo y él siendo un soldado ya de una categoría más alta estos sentimientos así no debo exponerlos para su credibilidad… es el peor momento para esto, estamos en medio de una guerra con una nación muy avanzada y-

—¡Estás exagerando!

—¡Que no, ya lo dije! ¡Armin nunca sabrá de mis sentimientos, estoy segura de que ni siquiera me conoce en absoluto! ¿Cómo podría sentir algo por una simple soldado que trabaja en una biblioteca?

Muriel se paró derecha con la mirada desfigurada, murmurando algo que _ no logró escuchar del todo, lo cual hizo que la chica la mirara confundida.

—¿Por qué te paraste tan derecha, Muriel? ¿Acaso viste un fantasma?

—Uhm, esto…

Escucharon unos pasos acercándose a ellas. _ pensó que sería el primer 'cliente' de hoy, pero al voltearse para saludar con su mejor sonrisa se quedó atónita y callada.

Porque simplemente no estaba lista para decirle sus sentimientos, aun cuando él estuviese en frente de ella con su uniforme impecable de la legión, con su cabello rubio como el color del sol recién peinado y cortado. Estando frente a ella, _ una vez más admiró sus ojos, aquellos que reflejaban a lo que antes no conocían y él ayudó a alcanzar: el mar.

—¿Qué tipo de sentimientos estaba hablando, señorita _?— Preguntó Armin Arlert, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y una ligera sonrisa, como la de un verdadero niño. _ no sabía si tirarse hacia a la calle o simplemente desmayarse de los nervios porque ya sabía su más grande secreto.

—A-ARMIN….

—¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado?

Una piedra entró en contacto con la tranquila corriente de agua donde los barcos pasaban de muralla a muralla como otro tipo de transporte, luego otra piedra cayó y luego otra, las cuales difuminaban la imagen de dos personas mirando hacia ese vital elemento; una soldado de la Policía Militar que entrega servicios en la biblioteca de la capital y uno de los héroes de Shinganshina.

Ambos en profundo silencio, ambos sin mirarse por la vergüenza.

El pensamiento que rondaba en _, era que quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra de forma instantánea. Desde que tenía memoria, la chica siempre tenía como mejor talento el cubrir sus sentimientos, talento que endureció y perfeccionó durante la milicia. Pero, un mísero momento de debilidad y con la guardia baja, fue lo que la llevó a estar frente a quien se había enamorado con solo unas simples palabras, además de la íntima unión por la lectura con cierto personaje. Iba por la quinta piedra, hasta que carraspeó incómoda y su voz se había agudizado.

Ni siquiera en sus sueños se había imaginado ante tal escena.

—Y-Yo… escuchaste todo, ¿verdad?

—La gran… La gran mayoría, sí.

—Lo lamento mucho, Armin, se suponía que tú no deberías saberlo…—Murmuraba tapándose la cara la chica, incapaz de mirarlo de frente, aunque ella se moría por ver sus ojos color cielo otra vez. —

—¿Desde cuándo siente eso por mí, señorita _?—La voz de Armin se había vuelto más grave conforme pasaban los años, por lo que _ al escucharle otra vez su piel se erizó. Esta conversación se estaba tornando demasiado incómoda para ella. 

—No lo sé con exactitud, tal vez solo pasó con el tiempo… esto es… vergonzoso. Pero… ¿por qué me pediste hablar aquí afuera?

—Para que pudiésemos hablar cómodamente.

—¿Hay algo que tú quieres decirme acaso?

—Sí. Y quiero que me preste mucha atención.

La chica giró su rostro con algo de miedo para mirarle de frente, sin embargo, él seguía mirando con una sonrisa tranquila, con sus brazos apoyados en el barandal hecho de piedra.

Soltó un largo suspiro, y Armin finalmente habló.

—He pasado por… tantas cosas durante mis años en la milicia que no tuve el tiempo ni la dedicación para pensar en lo que es el corazón, mi prioridad siempre era la razón, la estrategia y el análisis. Ahora, últimamente mi cerebro se lleva la mayor parte del sufrimiento, ya que llega a compartir algo con el sucesor del titán colosal. Esto me ha llevado casi a la locura tras la retoma del muro María. Y… usted me parece una muchacha culta, muy dedicada en su trabajo, ama la lectura igual que yo y estoy muy seguro que debe tener las cualidades de una señorita que merece a un real caballero.

Esto no iba bien, no iba para nada bien.

—Uhm… disculpa, Armin, esos argumentos no conectan para mí aunque gracias por lo último… sin embargo, no entiendo muy bien a dónde vas.

—_...

—¿Sí?

—Yo… no puedo ser ese caballero.

Después, en un solo movimiento cortó el contacto visual entre ambos fingiendo toser fuertemente, su cuerpo se giró para mirar de vuelta a la vía acuática, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro… pero sus ojos se encontraban vacíos e inexpresivos.

_ tenía la idea que él no iba a corresponderle, pero no pensó en la realidad… que dolió más de lo que esperaba.

—… uhm… sí, claro, lo supuse, no… soy de tu gusto ni soy digna para ti…

—Me temo que es lo contrario, y eso es lo que duele más de esto.

…

Esperen… ¿qué acaba de decir?

Armin acercó su anatomía unos pasos hacia ella. _ sentía su cuerpo estremecer pues al ser más alto que ella, la sensación de sentirse más pequeña la abrumó tanto que dio un paso atrás, pero Armin al ver tal acción soltó una ligera risa.

—No puedo creer que no se haya dado cuenta cuando iba a la biblioteca. Cada vez que me miraba, yo la miraba de vuelta cuando usted ya no lo hacía. Su amabilidad y belleza simplemente sobrepasan mis expectativas de conocer a una encantadora mujer como usted. Yo… simplemente daría un paso adelante para invitarla a cenar o pasar el día conmigo en otro contexto, es por eso que… no puedo corresponderle de una forma como lo haría una pareja, _.

En serio estaba siendo así de gentil incluso cuando la estaba rechazando. ¿Podía ser más hermoso? _ sentía que sus piernas tambaleaban cuando se encontró nuevamente con sus ojos, e incluso Armin tomó ambas manos al dirigirse a ella, asumiendo que la chica no se daba cuenta pues estaba más concentrada en sus palabras. Una parte de ella se encontraba destrozada, triste, avergonzada por la situación, pero la otra parte que pensaba racionalmente podía llegar a comprenderlo, sabe la mayor parte de la situación por su capitán de la Policía Militar y los registros en su lugar de trabajo.

De a poco los nervios desaparecían, tomó con un poco más de fuerza las cálidas manos de Armin, quien se empeñaba en estar impecables a pesar de estar desde niño en la guerra. Admiró sus callos, sus uñas casi inexistentes y su toque que la quemaba las más y también su corazón.

—Entiendo. Tu posición como soldado honorario te priva de muchas salidas y más de…

—No, señorita. Es…—Armin se veía muy complicado, suspirando cada vez más pesado. Llevó la mano de la chica hacia su suave cabello rubio, luego le dirigió una sonrisa. — Es algo complicado de explicar y no creo tener la autoridad de darlo a conocer, aunque seamos de la milicia. Mi cabeza es un caos y tengo mucho en qué pensar y analizar para lo que se viene a futuro.

—¿Estás seguro de que es solo eso? —Preguntó preocupada. Aprovechó la oportunidad de acariciarle el cabello, bajando hasta su mejilla. Armin cerró sus ojos ante ese toque, a _ le hizo sentir muy feliz pues de tocar sus manos a su mejilla, era un gran logro. —Mira Armin, sé lo que pasa en las reuniones pues estas se registran en papel y están en la biblioteca. Sé que Berthorld está en tu cabeza y por ende tu razón puede mezclarse con la de él y puedes ser alguien diferente… así que, entiendo totalmente que tu preocupación y prioridad es la humanidad… y por supuesto, Paradis.

No quería mencionarlo tampoco, pero también sabía de su esperanza de vida.

Armin no dijo nada por unos minutos, solo se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa plena y sus ojos entrecerrados, con dulzura. Tomó la nuca de la chica para acercarle a darle un fuerte abrazo, y en ese momento, la tranquilidad de _ se estaba yendo por el caño, pues su corazón resonaba en sus oídos por lo rápido que latía y lo fuerte que se escuchaba.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan considerada conmigo, _? Será el motivo de mis sonrisas a partir de ahora. Pero, le prometo, que usted será la única en mi vida, aunque usted se case, tenga hijos… sé que es una aberración siendo tan jóvenes, pero… usted sabe exactamente que yo no viviré por mucho tiempo.

_ se quedó callada. Eso lo sabía muy bien, siempre lo tenía en mente cuando pensaba en su amor por ese chico, que algún día ella seguirá viviendo por más tiempo y él no, por un sacrificio que quizás nunca lo pidió. Aun así, no le importó, se permitió ese sentimiento tan hermoso, aunque llevaría un dolor inmenso en su corazón.

Se hizo una promesa a sí misma cuando le miró nuevamente con una sonrisa en sus labios a Armin Arlert.

Ella no dejaría de amarlo. Iba a aprovechar cada instancia para permanecer a su lado… aunque sea como una simple colega de la milicia, su corazón ya estaba ocupado desde ese día, cuando Armin Arlert y ella confesaron sus sentimientos y sellaron su relación amorosa inexistente en un casto beso entre ellos, que duró solo unos cuantos segundos, donde _ estuvo volando entre nubes y Armin la tomaba como si fuese completamente suya, aunque poco le importó cuando sus compañeros, Mikasa y Jean se acercaban para ir a buscarle para volver a su cuartel.

No se dijeron nada, tuvieron un último apretón de manos, y Armin finalmente se alejó.

La soldado se quedó parada con sus manos unidas, deseando que la calidez de esta nunca desaparezca. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se posaba en su rostro, mientras volvía a la biblioteca, más revitalizada que nunca, pues ella, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

_ Lilium había tomado una gran decisión tras aquella tarde. Ella no dejará de amarlo, porque Armin Arlert es su libro favorito hasta el día que muera.


End file.
